The Shape Shifter Heir
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: There's a new girl at school, and Jack's falling for her. What happens when she's not all that she seems? Can Jack save her from a fate that is too terrible to mention?


Quickly, I checked my hair in my reflection on my locker door, humming as I checked my appearance. Fluffing up my hair a little more, I pronounced myself ready for action.

Today was the day that I, Jack Swift, was going to ask out a girl.

I knew that the whole idea seemed silly, i'm not a ladies man at all. Between sword practice and soccer, I was all maxed out, barely getting my homework done.

But, today would be the exception. I would ask Sarah Stepp out.

Sarah Stepp was the new most popular girl at school, and man was she a babe. Blonde, cheerleader, hot. Need I say more? She was in my grade, just different schedules.

The bell for lunch rang, and I made my way to the cafeteria, still fidgeting with my hair. I scanned the lunchroom, my eyes instantly falling on Sarah.

I walked over to where she was sitting, reading.

Perfect, she was all alone.

I sat across from her and swallowed down the butterflies that were currently playing football around my stomach.

"Hey" I said, putting on my best smile.

She looked up, and I melted in her brown eyes. They looked just like chocolate chips. Dang, no thinking of food.

I was a man on a mission.

"Sarah, I was- " The rest trailed off into an undecipherable mumble.

Crud.

I mentally punched myself.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't catch that?" I took a deep breath.

"I was wondering-" the same thing again.

Dang.

"Huh?"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

It came out a little loud, but hey, better than nothing. The people around us gave me odd looks.

I anxiously held my breath. For a moment, I thought she was going to say yes, but then the silence was getting longer...

And longer...

And longer...

I was going to have to stop holding my breath...

"I'm sorry Jack, but i'm kinda already going steady with someone"

Well, so much for that idea. I forced a smile out and nodded to her as I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, no longer hungry.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course she had some long-lost beau who had captured her heart in first grade. I punched an open locker door as I went by, narrowly missing the nerd who was shoving books in it. I ignored his protests, continuing through the halls.

Then, I ran smack into someone, breaking me out of my gloomy thoughts.

That someone happened to be a girl, as I found out when I caught her. She was surprisingly light, and I noticed that she was small, with long reddish-brown hair. For a moment, neither of us moved. Then she cleared her throat, indicating she was getting impatient.

I picked her back up, and noticed that she wasn't petrified, as some girls would be if they were an inch from a face-plant. I was momentarily petrified myself, seeing as she was staring at me, and I noticed she was really pretty, with blazing emerald eyes.

"Um, you can let go of me now"

Her voice shook me out of my daydreams, and I dropped my hands from her waist instantly. I hadn't even realized I had been holding on to her.

"Er, Hi"

Great, I catch her, don't let go, then I sound like moron.

I

Am

Amazing.

NOT.

"Hi"

Whoa.

"Thanks for that back there, if it wasn't for you, i'd be kissing asphalt" She smiled, showing perfect teeth.

MAJOR whoa.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I should say something.

...

...

...

...

...

...

She's gonna walk away unless I say something.

"Uh, mynameisjackswiftwhat'syours?"

Wow, Twice in one day? Man, I was getting a mental beating.

"Cassie Hope"

I smiled sheepishly.

"You...understood that?"

She picked up her fallen books from the tile floor.

"I used to have a lot of guy friends"

That would explain it. She flipped her hair and smiled again, her green eyes sparkling against her brown hair.

"Um, it's lunch, you wanna sit together?"

Where'd that come from? She nodded in reply, which was good. I don't think my ego could have handled two rejections in one day.

I felt like jumping for joy.

* * *

After that day at lunch, I began to see more of Cassie as we started to hang out more often. Turns out we had a lot in common.

Then I began to notice a few odd things.

One day, she came in with blue eyes.

I kid you not, Blue. Not her usual vibrant green.

I, being the tired warrior, didn't notice until lunch, but I still noticed.

"Cass, your eyes...They're blue"

She froze for a second, then shrugged and leaned over to get something out of her backpack.

When she came up, her eyes were green again.

"Must have been the light" she said, shrugging again and taking a swig from her water bottle.

I was sure it wasn't, and I was going to figure it out.


End file.
